


Bundle of Joy

by emis1967shinyblackbae



Series: DaddyDean (Strictly Destiel) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Daughter, Angsty Dean because he’s scared of screwing up being a dad, Daddy Cas, Daddy Dean, Fluffy, M/M, Told you the times fluctuate on this, they’re like random memories almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emis1967shinyblackbae/pseuds/emis1967shinyblackbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As our favorite duo decides to adopt the prettiest little baby girl, Dean’s insecurities hinder him from seeing that he’ll be a fantastic father. Cas must help his husband realize his true potential as a father so that they both can do right for this new member of their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment into the DaddyDean Series that I am doing because everyone still needs some therapy after the Season 9 finale so here is some Happy Domestic Life with our favorite couple! 
> 
> Sorry about nothing else updating, I have ideas for them, but they are a little dead right now because I want happy so I'll probably be posting a few more DaddyDean fics up and then get to work on the others and update them and then I'll focus on those because I don't want to short you guys for those. I like the others too, it's just that right now, I need happy. Lots of happy. 
> 
> Also, I don't know how adoption works really. Forgive me if this is weird, I just wrote it to fit what I needed. I apologize if offends or something. 
> 
> So here we go! Kudos, comments, and such are appreciated and encouraged! Thanks guys! Enjoy!

Dean’s jeans rubbed along the glossy exterior of the Impala, beer in hand as he watched the sunrise over the quaint little neighborhood he and Cas had settled in. He sighed as the oranges and reds danced across the silent sky, clouds missing from it. His stomach was in knots and old ugly memories of the past were bubbling up his throat and making his beer taste bad. 

He heard the door open from behind him, but he never heard Castiel’s footsteps as he approached, something that he had always been eerily good at. A body rested next to Dean’s and a head rested itself on his shoulder. 

“You’ve been out here for an hour now Dean. Why won’t you tell me what’s bothering you?” The gruff voice of the former angel grazed near his ear and his warmth breath ghosted over the ex-hunter’s neck. 

Another sigh blew past the lips of the taller man, and he took another swig of his beer. “I’m not cut out for it, Cas. I’m just not going to do it right.” 

Castiel kissed the man’s shoulder and asked, “What do you mean, Dean?” 

Dean looked to his husband and frowned, “I’m not cut out to be a Dad, Cas. I can’t do it. I’ve already tried, with Ben, and looked how that turned out. I’m going to screw this up like I always do. Not to mention, I am broken six ways to Sunday and I have way too many issues.” He chugged the rest of his beer and set the bottle on the car, running a hand along his face afterwards. 

Castiel huffed a breath and grabbed both of Dean’s hands, causing him to turn and face him, “Dean Winchester, don’t you dare doubt yourself now. Don’t. You. Dare. You are more than qualified to do this job, Dean. You’ll be a great father. You have the most experience in parenting than anyone I know.” 

“Cas, that example of parenting ended with me leaving the kid alone so I wouldn’t put him and his mother in danger! How on Earth-“

“STOP RIGHT THERE! I am not talking about Ben and Lisa. Sure, that was a terrible and obviously hurtful experience for you when it came to being a Dad, but that is not what I am talking about. I am talking about the little boy that you basically raised on your own! The little boy who grew up to be a great man and someone who would die for you and has saved this planet more times than anyone will ever know. You raised Sam, Dean! You parented him and taught him right and wrong, even if that meant you did the wrong and he did the right to rebel! You were more of a Dad to Sam than your own father was! Why on Earth would you ever think you couldn’t parent when you raised a man that you couldn’t be more proud of?!” Castiel was gripping Dean’s wrists so tight that it was beginning to hurt. 

Dean let out a shallow breath, every word crashing into his mind and settling. Cas was right, after all. He had basically raised Sam, what with the whole “Dad is a hunter and wants to kill Yellow Eyes so bad that he forgot his own children at times.” He felt his throat catch before he could speak and for some reason, his eyes were watering. 

Dean was crying on Cas’ shoulder before Castiel knew it and he just let him. He sobbed lightly into the thin shirt that he was wearing and flipped his hands so that Castiel was holding them. He really was proud of how Sammy turned out, despite the ups and downs they had over the years and the struggles they faced. Sam was the perfect example of how Dean Winchester could handle a young child and mold him to be a strong man who could take care of himself long before Dean was able to let go of him. 

“Shhh. It will be alright. Tomorrow, we’ll go see her and bring her home, and then you’ll get to show your skills and prove to everyone, especially yourself, that you’re ready and you’ll be the best damn Dad that you could ever be.” Castiel cooed to the eldest Winchester as he sniffled and attempted to calm himself down. Dean nodded and he let Castiel lead him back into the house, so they could both rest for the big day tomorrow. 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

The leather chair Dean was sitting him squeaked as he shook slightly in anxiety. The adoption agency that he and Cas were currently in was freezing, at least, the large office they were in felt like it was, but it may have been just Dean being all clammy. He was wringing his hands together and bent forward in the chair in front of the head caretaker’s desk. She was a gentle sweet lady who had such a way with the children there, as they observed on the many visits they had made. 

They were currently waiting on the child they had chosen to take home to be brought in. The paper work had gone over well, seeing as how back when Frank was alive, he had asked him to create a separate whole identity for Dean and Cas and wipe the records on their lives and their pasts, aside from the deaths of his parents. They had only read the baby’s file though and had never gotten to meet her before because she was still too little. However, now she was finally at the agency’s acceptable age to be released into the custody of new parents. 

Dean didn’t realize that he was sweating a bit until Cas reached over and wiped the few drops off his forehead. He placed his hand on his shoulder and Dean looked in to his blue eyes, letting their calm try to seep into himself. 

Suddenly, the door to the office opened up and the head caretaker walked in with a bundle of blankets in her arms. Dean and Castiel stood up and Castiel approached her first. Dean hung back for a moment, pushing the little feeling of vomit back down his throat and took a shaky breath to ease some of the nerves. He walked over to the woman and peered into the blankets she carried. To Dean’s surprise, sparkling green eyes met his own emerald ones. The little baby girl peered up at the large man that would soon be her parent and cooed a little. Dean laughed slightly, a small smile twitching at his lips.

All Castiel could do was watch his husband fall in love with their new child. He had told Dean the little girl had brown eyes to surprise him that she had the same beautiful orbs that he had. She also had brown hair that was expected to curl. She was the cutest baby Castiel had ever seen, and apparently, Dean agreed by the look in his eyes. 

“Hi there pretty girl. You are just so gorgeous, aren’t you?” Dean said, reaching his hand into the blankets and holding her little hand as well. She cooed again and twitched.

“Would you like to hold her, Mister Winchester?” The head caretaker asked, opening her arms to move the girl to Dean. 

Dean paled but nodded, and the woman handed the blankets over to him. He cradled the little girl in his arms and bounced her a little, a tiny smile almost making its way on her face. The woman went behind the desk and sat down, pulling out a sheet of paper from a folder there and a pen. 

“Now, what would you like to name her?” She asked, and Dean looked up at Castiel with a look and Cas just nodded. Dean turned to the woman and said to her, “Her name is Mary. She shall be Mary Winchester.” He smiled down at the child and bounced her some more. The head caretaker wrote the name down on the paper and gestured for the two men to join her at the desk. Spinning the page around, she asked them to sign their names on the certificate of adoption. 

It was a Wednesday afternoon full of sun as the Winchester couple walked out of the Northside Orphanage with the newest addition to the family. She was about 14 pounds, 26 inches, and had the prettiest green eyes that anyone would ever see, unless they looked at her new father. Dean laid the child into the car seat that they had bought in the back seat of the Impala, and Castiel took the seat next to her to hold it steady doing the drive. Within a few minutes, they were on their way home.

When they got to their home, they brought little girl inside and then Dean ran up to the bedroom to retrieve his cellphone. Dialing a number he had only ever called for bad news for the longest time, he drummed his fingers on the nightstand. 

The other end picked up and Dean laughed when he heard the mildly worried tone in his brother’s voice, “Dean? What is it? What’s wrong?” 

The man shook his head even if Sam couldn’t see it, “Nothing nothing. In fact, I have good news man…. Um… I don’t know if Cas told you, I mean he wasn’t supposed to because it was going to be a surprise, but uh….. I’m a dad man. I’m a dad.” Dean himself couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. He was a father. He had a kid, a non-monster kid. He had a baby. He had a baby girl, with eyes just like his. 

“Wow. My God man, that’s fantastic. I’m happy for you… and I’m very proud of you Dean. This is a big step for people like us, hell, getting married and settling was, but this! This is a whole new realm of comfortable and ready. I’m glad. You deserve this. You really do. So what did you do, adopt, surrogate?” Sam got his little mushy piece out of his system quick because he knows his brother and no matter what, you can take Dean Winchester out of the hunt, but you can’t take the hunt out of Dean Winchester, which meant that his brother was going to be as emotionally silent as he possibly could be. 

Dean took a deep breath after hearing his brother’s words. They hit home for him and Dean thought to himself that he definitely deserved this. He deserved to be happy. He deserved to be calm and comfortable and settled. “Ah man, I don’t know exactly. She’s supposed to be adopted, but I swear, it’s like someone stuck Cas’ genes and mine in a blender and hit mix. She’s- She’s got my eyes, Sammy. It’s unbelievable. It’s like looking into the eyes of a younger me, a way younger me, pre-Mom passing me. I see hope and happiness and it’s awesome Sam. It really is. You have to come see her. You just have to!”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at the gushing his brother was doing because it was something that Dean would have never done. And yet, here it was, happening, Dean babbling on about his precious baby girl. “Well alright. I’ll head over there now if that’s cool. What’s her name, Dean?” 

“She’s ah- she’s Mary. Mary Winchester.” He didn’t say anything after that and he could hear Sam’s breath hitch in his throat at the sound of their mother’s name. “That’s- Dean, jesus, that’s perfect. It really is. Well, uh, I’ll be over there in about an hour or so, ok?” “Yeah, Sammy, that’s just fine, see ya then.” The two said goodbye and Dean went back downstairs and found Cas bouncing around with the baby as well, cooing and talking to her.

“You know, you have the most beautiful eyes. Just like your daddy. I knew you would, but they are more breath taking than I thought. You’re the spitting image of your dad. So incredible.” Cas leaned in and pecked a little kiss on the girl’s forehead and she cooed some more and his face lit up. 

Dean observed the display from the base of the stairs, a smile glued to his face. This was it. He’d found it. This was his happiness, his family, his way out. This was his final resting place, right here, and he couldn’t have been more content.


End file.
